smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Not Easy Being a Piximp
"It's Not Easy Being a Piximp" is the forty-fourth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. The focus is on the Smurfs' Piximp. Synopsis The episode starts in the Smurf Village outside Papa's Lab where the Piximp is sweeping the floor. Jokey appears and greets him, so the Piximp returns the gesture and expresses his gratitude for the other Smurfs being so nice to him. Jokey gives him one of his "surprises," so the Piximp says, "Gee, thanks! You didn't have to, chaw!" Inside Papa Smurf's lab, Papa is making a new spell with Joey and Moxette assisting him. After Joey brings one of his ingredients to him, he tries to carefully add a single drop into the potion when, suddenly, he hears an explosion. This startles them, which makes Papa accidentally add more than one drop and the spell fails. Moxette asks if he is okay, to which he answers, "Yes, I'm smurfy, but let's investigate that explosion." Joey pops his head through the window and says he heard another explosion, so they decide to investigate. When they go outside, they see Jokey laughing at the Piximp and the Piximp is burnt. Papa asks, "What's smurfing on here?" to which Jokey admits, "I was just joking with him, Papa Smurf." However, the Piximp retorts with, "Joking?! I was about to cross the River Styx again, chaw! I could practically hear the demons and angels singing! Only a total nutcase would call that "joking"! It felt like my spirit was being ground into powder, chaw!" Joey feeling guilty for him: "I can only imagine how terrible that would be..." The village leader tells Jokey not to play pranks on the Piximp anymore, so Jokey reluctantly obeys him and walks off. Moxette wants to know about what he meant when he said that he was about to cross "the River Styx," so the Piximp explains, "Well, masters Moxette and Joey, I think it's time for me to tell you that it's not easy being a Piximp, chaw," and they walk off. At Handy's office, the Piximp reveals a flashback story about how he used to be an ordinary pixie: he was happy, playful, and friendly until one day when he decided to fly to a human village, which he was curious about. Suddenly his stomach started growling, so he found a loaf of bread on a nearby window sill and decided to sample it. He loved the flavor, he stole the bread only for the baker to notice him, who promptly chased after him. The bread was too big and heavy for him to fly quickly, so the human eventually gained on him and crushed him to death by hitting him with a shoe. "That's how I died," he finishes. Moxette replies "So, that's what you meant about crossing the River Styx?" He nods and tells them that his soul crossed the River Styx, and then he was reborn. At first, he was happy and thought that he had survived, only to discover that he was wrong. He decided to go back to home, but when he tried to fly, he fell and wondered what was wrong. He then noticed that his right wing had some kind of "bitemark" in it, to which he cried, "What the chaw?" Then another discovery - "And why am I saying 'chaw'?" - followed by his new peg-legged feet and black Imp's tail. Shocked, he shouts, "Chaw!! I turned into a Piximp!!" Upon the realization that he was now a Piximp, a wave of fear overtook him, striking him as the utmost shock. He had wondered why this was his fate until remembering that he had stolen a human's bread and was killed for it; for committing a crime (and being a pixie), he was reincarnated into a Piximp. Knowing that now he needs to repent for his sin, he had to find somewhere to work in order to earn money for his reincarnation for his next life. He walked along holding a sign on his that stated, "Give me a job," but nobody was in the forest at the time. He later found a castle, knocked on the door, and it was opened by a fellow - female - Piximp. The female asked him what he wanted, so then he said that he was trying to find a job to repent his sin, and to reincarnate. He asked if he could work in the castle, so she asked him, "Are you sure, chaw?" to which he answers, "Yes, I am, chaw!" She reluctantly agreed and warned, "Okay, but you'll be sorry, chaw!" Inside, he saw many Piximps doing housework; impressed, he asks her how many Piximps work in the castle, so she answers 599 (600 counting the new Piximp). She escorted him to Balthazar, who introduces him as a new Piximp who decided to work for him. The wizard was not interested and told him to go to work with his fellow Piximps. He does all the housework with the others and was doing perfectly until one night: they all went to sleep, but the next morning, Balthazar called his Piximps and told them to find something for him to see the future with. The Piximp brought him a crystal ball, but it didn't work, so in a fit of rage, he crushed the Piximp with his fist before throwing him against the wall. Balthazar didn't know that Piximps exploded when thrown and was surprised when it happened. The next day, when Balthazar was chasing the Smurfs for his desire to make a spell that can turn any metal into gold, the Piximps were helping him catch them. Despite their better efforts, the Smurfs managed to outsmart them; in anger, he chased the Piximps off, hitting them with a stick. The Piximp soon began to regret working for Balthazar. When he called the Piximps over, they asked, "Did you call us, chaw?" to which he answered, "I just called you for fun!" This made the Piximps sulk off in disappointment. As they left, Balthazar grabbed the Piximp. Afraid, he pleaded not to be thrown against the wall, but Balthazar threw him anyways. It also showed that every time his niece, Denisa, would visit him, he hid his Piximps inside a wardrobe. Then the flashback stops and goes back to the Piximp, Joey, and Moxette, when he says, "Then I rebelled against my ex-master and you know the rest, chaw!" Joey admits, "What a sad story..." The Piximp agrees, but says that at least now he works with the Smurfs and they treat him nicely, so he promises that he'll do his best as a hardworking Piximp. Then he goes off to the village to work, giving Moxette an idea, which she whispers to Joey. That night, the Piximp goes back to Handy's house, but when he turns on the torch, the Smurfs shout, "Surprise!" Jokey opens his exploding gift, which makes every Smurf glare at him, and then Joey decides to throw him out. Moxette tells the Piximp that she decided to throw a surprise party as a reward for all his hard work, and even told Greedy to bake him a cake. Seeing the cake and party and the Smurfs' kindness, he is delighted and cries, "This is the happiest day of my life, chaw! I can't believe the Smurfs returned the favor in this episode!" Then they proceed to eat the cake and party through the night, thus ending the episode. Trivia *The Piximp breaks the fourth wall, by saying "I can't believe the Smurfs returned the favor in this episode." Continuation *'Episode 43' -- "Acorn, the Tallest Pixie" *'Episode 45' -- "Jodger" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles